villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James St. Patrick
James "Ghost" St. Patrick is the main protagonist in the Starz television series Power. He is a nightclub owner, drug dealer and he is married with three children. He is portrayed by Omari Hardwick. Biography Past Ghost and Tommy were selling on the corner for Kanan and Breeze in their original hometown South Jamaica Queens. He met Angela Valdez (his childhood sweetheat) in high school where also Tommy attended, while Ghost and Angie were together her family hated Ghost and then Angie moved away with her family and Ghost never got to see her no more. Breeze and Kanan were 2 hotheaded drug dealers which Ghost then put Kanan in prison, but before that Ghost shot Breeze in the back of his head while he watched TV. Tasha and Ghost got married to Tasha with 3 children and with all the money Ghost and Tommy made on the drug corner they then go and buy their own nightclub which was the dream Ghost wanted where Tommy only wanted it to clean their drug money. Julio was their 3rd in command but originally Julio was part of a street gang that Ghost managed to of got him out of the gang and come and work for him. Business and Criminal Life Ghost co-owns a nightclub with his right hand man and best friend Tommy called Truth. It is a front for their drug empire; they have Kantos until Stern retires and hands his command to Kantos. Stern is a married man but goes to massaging spas which dough Ghost uses against Stern. At the pilot episode a dealer named Miguel Alvarez owed money to Tommy, Miguel and his girlfriend is kidnapped by Tommy and the other crew, when Ghost comes over he lets the girlfriend go and shoots Miguel in the face. A woman is also hired to assassinate Ghost and kill all his connects too; she stabs Ruiz and kills one of Ghost's dealers by slicing him in the neck. At first Rolla is accused of it and Ghost pays Rolla a visit and kills him, but it turns out it is actually Kanan (Ghost's former boss) who is hiring at a revenge for Ghost putting him in jail. Kanan's son Shawn is Ghost's driver; when Ghost is in Florida, the woman who is after Ghost, Ghost then catches her but Dre kills the woman who was out to assassinate Ghost as Kanan hires Dre to kill her instead, while Ghost chases her and finds her bleeding to death he realizes that Rolla wasn't him who hired it. Sean develops feelings for Ghost's wife after Tasha strips herself off to him while driving her home. Sean also hates it when Ghost has an affair with Angie, but doesn't tell Tasha as he didn't want to see her hurt but after finding out Kanan was ratted out by Ghost, Sean agrees to kill Ghost. While driving Ghost and stopping at an alleyway a police officer stops by, later in the episode Ghost is caught by Sean while he attempts to kill Ghost. He explains to Sean why he ratted on Kanan, which causes Sean to turn against his father and Sean is killed by his father. In season 2 episode finale Ghost decides to take out the Haitain gang boss and Serbian gang boss to slow down Loboz; he then pays Ruiz to get out of New York because they all knew too much and that Ruiz's daughter identified Tommy as the one who came after Angie's CI. He gets Loboz stabbed in jail, and Loboz's henchman comes after Tommy to speak to Loboz on the phone to kill Ghost. Ghost catches up to Kanan; they get in a fight, Kanan eventually gains the upper hand and puts a bag over Ghost's head to suffocate him but then he stabs Kanan in the leg and burns down Kanan's safe house. Season 1 Ghost is first walking into Truth with his wife Tasha, Ghost has a walk round his nightclub until Shawn tells him that Tommy wants a talk with him, Ghost goes down and sees a kidnapped couple in the Truth basement, Ghost tells the crew to let the girlfriend go and deal with the man called Miguel Alvarez and interrogates him to who put him up to it, Miguel refuses so Ghost shoots him in the head. Ghost warns Tommy to never take him to the basement again when there is a full party upstairs. Tommy and Ghost visit Felipe Lobos and tells him that he is gonna make all the gang members make piece and all work for him. When Tommy notices a like in to Holly and Tommy asks Ghost about her, Ghost advices not to get attached to her as it was bad for business, Tommy does start going out with her and taking her to Ghost's house to dinner which Ghost didn't like, which dough she stoled Tasha's ear rings Ghost and Tommy have a dispute and ask why is he even taking her to his house. The assassin Pink Sneakers goes through bit by bit slowing Ghost's drug operation down by killing Anibal and attempting to kill Carlos "Vibora" Ruiz|Carlos Ruiz]] just after Ghost and Tommy accuses them of hiring her to do the job, Ghost and Tommy find outn who is hiring her after Tommy came to New Jersey visiting Drifty, Ghost then gets a phone call from Kanan from prison telling him that the RSK leader Rolla was the one who hired Pink Sneakers to kill off the drug operation, Ghost has 2nd thoughts about Rolla doing it as the other gang leaders got wrongly accused but Tommy then convinces Ghost to kill him or he will do it. Ghost is in Rolla's apartment and he goes and shoots Rolla right in the face. In the finale episode of season 1 it turned out Kanan was the one who hired Pink Sneakers, she goes and visits Kanan in prison and he hires her to kill Ghost. When Ghost is in his nightclub, Holly calls him Ghost, of course he hated it, Pink Sneakers is in Truth and goes and attempts to shoot Ghost but accidently shot Holly instead. Ghost rings up Lobos and tell him that he wants to work for him and be the biggest drug dealer of New York. Meanwhile owning Truth on the 2nd night when Tasha comes to Truth and is all dressed up, Ghost then happens to see his former girlfriend from high school Angela Valdez, they catch up and they go and meet up but what he doesn't know that she is a federal lawyer and is on the team that the FBI agents are tracking down Ghost's boss Felipe Lobos which they are also trying to track down Ghost who they don't know who is actual Ghost yet. Ghost on a regular bases then starts sleeping with Angie. When there was a big overdose in Truth Simon Stern starts sniffing in and gets suspicious about him owning Truth which also shuts down Truth on a temporary bases, he leaves Ghost's manager Josh Kantos incharge which he didn't want to take off Ghost. Family He has a wife named Tasha which they have 3 children, he also then catches up with a high school friend named Angela Valdez in his nightclub and starts seeing her behind Tasha's back. Relationship with Angie While he was sleeping with Angie, he doesn't realize is that she is a prosecutor. She then uses someone as an informant in a plan to track down Ghost (which is James St. Patrick). She then thinks that Tommy is Ghost after he killed Angie's informant and uses James to rat on Tommy and also rat on Ghost's supplier Felipe Lobos. After Ghost finds out Angie was a prosecutor at a federal court he gets very suspicious of her but carries on sleeping with her. A girlfriend of Tommy's gets questioned by the police about Tommy, Tommy's girlfriend eventually tells her that James was really Ghost, Angie couldn't believe it which makes her clone James's phone. She tails James to a hotel and then she sees Tommy meeting up with Loboz, then Tommy and Loboz get busted. Ghost gets a lawyer out to get Tommy out of jail free. Angie also goes and visits Tommy in jail and he tells Angie that he could tell the judge that James paid for his lawyer and that Angie and James were sleeping together. When Tommy is released Angie visits James in his nightclub and tells him it's over and says "f**k you Ghost". Detective Greg Knox then takes photos of Angie standing outside Truth (James's nightclub). Afterwards Greg then sees Angie and tells him that he knows James is her lover and that he is Ghost. Angie and Greg agree to take down Ghost. As Greg loses his job he decides to find a way to get at Angie and Ghost, when Ghost quits his drug operation and becomes legit. He and Angie get back together as Ghost and tells her that Ghost is dead and has nothing to do with criminal life anymore. In the end of season 2 finale he is sleeping in bed with her in a hotel. Life out of the criminal business Ghost continues his relationship with Angie; they are in a nightclub together, but still have to worry about some of the enemies with the likes of Tommy and Felipe Lobos (who survived the stab wound) both want Ghost dead, also believes he killed Kanan (Which he is still alive), Dre is now working with Ghost in Truth nightclub, but then is approached by Julio later to get Ghost to get back in the game as he doesn't like working under Tommy which Angie discovers, Ghost got Julio out of his street gang and took him under his wing, Angie gets pissed with Ghost for talking with Julio but Ghost explains, Angie and Ghost sleep together in bed, then Angie goes in the shower and Ghost calls Tommy. Murders committed by Ghost *'Breeze': Shot in the back of the head in his apartment while watching TV. *'Miguel Alvarez': Shot in the head. *'Rolla': Shot three times in the chest. *'Wendrif "Drifty" Menkins': Shot in the back of the head. *'Three of Vladimir's henchmen': Shot to death. *'Vladimir Jankovic': Shot in the head through a window. *'Unnamed Korean Gangster': Shot in the head to prevent him from killing Tommy. *'Dylan Shin': Shot in the head to prevent him from killing Tommy. *'Raul': Shot in the head through a car window. *'Felipe Lobos': Shot to death in the woods. *'Milan': Shot in the head. *'Marshal Clyde Williams': Skull smashed to death with a free weight. Trivia *Ghost has a similarity to Russell "Stringer" Bell from The Wire. *He is similar to Frank Lucas from American Gangster and Tony Montana from Scarface; they are protagonist villains who became drug lords. *In season 4 episode 2 while wrongfully imprisoned for the murder of FBI agent Greg Knox Ghost states he would never kill someone in law enforcement. Ghost later defies this notion in the fifth episode of season 4 when he brutally murders Clyde Williams, a U.S. Marshal. Category:Drug Dealers Category:Crime Lord Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Businessmen Category:Murderer Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of the hero Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Spy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Alter-Ego Category:Mobsters Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Blackmailers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Mastermind Category:Amoral Category:Conspirators Category:On & Off Category:Assassin Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Adulterers Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain